BijuuBall Z
by CaptArtoo
Summary: Gohan has started school but he isn't the only new kid! These kids are the same age and even close in power! Is this what Gohan needs? Or will this be another burden on his shoulders? **This is a Naruto/DBZ crossover. Some traits from the two canons were slightly changed to bring about progess and make sense. don't need another nonsense cross over right? NarutoxVidel SakuraxGohan
1. Chapter 1

Seven Years. It had been seven long peaceful years after the attacks and the defeat of Cell, one of Earth's greatest threats to date. The most surprising thing was that his defeat was by a nine year old boy named Son Gohan. The half Saiyan was able to tap into and release all his potential by venting it through his anger. Now he was sixteen years old and ready to start high school. Being home schooled was fine but there is only so much one can teach their son. Gohan was starting high school in Orange City, which wasn't an easy commute. If you don't know how to fly that is. Gohan could use the advanced martial arts ability known as ki. The only down side was that he has not kept up his training over the seven year time frame.

It took no longer than half an hour flying at top speed for the young Gohan to make it to Orange City from the East District 439. On his short walk to school he passed a bank. It was odd to the teenager. All the people were outside not going in, but there weren't any alarms signaling that it was in trouble. Gohan just watched the odd behavior of this city when a group of robbers busted through the doors firing their automatic weapons in the air.

 _'Aw man! I should really do something…but I don't want to be recognized…'_

Gohan debated to himself if he should or shouldn't. Then an idea hit him, Super Saiyan! The teen ran into an alley that was close by and went into the first level of Super Saiyan. He removed his backpack and vest as his hair turned gold with his eyes turning a blueish green shade. The blonde teenager ran to the robbery. He stood in the way of the get a way car. The robbers let loose a barrage of bullets that were blocked by the teen's palm. Gohan sent a kiai wave that stopped the car by tipping it over. One of the men charged him with a knife, the knife shattered on impact of Gohan's gut. The men all yelled in panic running for their lives. The Police caught the men and Gohan went back to his stuff.

The Saiyan teen was walking past the bank when one Videl Satan stopped him. "You!"

"Uhhh Me?"

"Well duh! Who was that gold fighter?"

"Oh! Him? Not a clue. Why do you know him well?"

If I did I wouldn't ask you!"

 _'Sheesh…'_

* * *

Gohan's first day of school was going unexpectedly rough. Apparently he wasn't the only new student that day. There were like three or four others that started the day before. They still haven't had full classes yet. Gohan was wondering if he would have different classes tomorrow as well. Who knew at this point because the black haired Beauty was on his trail. Again.

"You have the same pants as the Gold Fighter!"

"What?!" Gohan was sweating, she found out! Videl had a blurry picture of him and the rest of the gang up against Cell.

"Do any of these guys look familiar?"

"Y-yeah the green one brings back some memories."

Videl screeh-groweled. Gohan did not that was a possible thing, but then again he heard stories from Mr. Popo about real Demons, not just the Namekians. Maybe Videl Satan was one of them! Gohan laughed to himself Videl was too weak to be one.

"Really! You are gonna joke about this?!"

"N-no I mean-" Videl's watch blared as she was called to action. Gohan was confused, "She gets to leave?"

"Well yeah. She is the Daughter of Mr. Satan! She protects the city!"

"Mr. Satan, the same one at the Cell Games?"

"Wow…all the newbies are clueless. At least you remember the Cell Games."

* * *

Videl returned right before Gohan's class and sat right next to the Saiyan. Gohan tried to play it off as nothing but it wasn't working. Videl whispered about how he was the same size as the Gold Fighter. Gohan messed up, "well if I was the Gold Fighter I'd be able to shoot wind from my palm right?"

"You were there!"

"W-well yeah. But so were you!" Videl couldn't hear anything after that as she tried to connect the dots.

Gohan was sitting in his seat with Videl Satan hot on his trail as the "Gold Fighter" and it was getting in the way of his commitment to school. The teacher that no one listened to was introducing the new student. Naruto Uzumaki, blue eyes and blonde hair, was telling about himself. He wore orange pants that stood out like a fire and a black shirt shirt. That's when Videl jumped out of her chair, "ITS YOU!"

Naruto's face fell into a squint as he released a "haaaah?" out of his mouth. Videl kept blabbing about the "Gold Fighter" while everyone started connecting the similarities. Gohan was relieved that he was no longer being targeted by the Satan daughter. This Naruto did emit a small power that was normal, but also a higher potential in him. It felt like something that Guru on Namek did to him and Krillin. Gohan wasn't sure if this kid was ally or villain.

The teacher calmed the class down as he settled Naruto into the class. Gohan tried to hide his power as the boy's 'senses' were alerted. Did he have enough training to reveal Gohan?

* * *

Gohan noticed he was in a class with the other two new students. They ended up sitting like a trio, Gohan, Sakura Haruno, and then Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno had pink hair that would catch anyone's eye with bright green eyes to contrast. Sasuke Uchiha had dark black hair with onyx colored eyes, was he a Saiyan too? Gohan shook the thought away. The class ended up being free time half way through it. Gohan noticed that the girl with the pink hair was all over the black eyed Uchiha showed physical pain that Sakura was talking so animated towards him.

"So Sasuke-kun what are your plans after school?"

"Nothing."

"Well d-do you want to maybe hang out with me?"

"No."

"O-okay…"

Gohan could almost feel the girl's defeat. He has never felt something that she must feel, but he knows when someone doesn't have time for you.

* * *

Naruto was at lunch with his other friends that transferred. There was that pink haired girl from one of his previous classes that was shaking the blonde to death, and a boy sat with them with jet black hair and onyx colored eyes. They were Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Gohan was pretty sure that were their names because the only ones that decided to talk to him today were Videl and her lackeys. Gohan could feel a slight power close to his from them as well but nothing as numerous as Naruto's. Why was that?

Videl was standing behind the dizzy blonde asking how he is the "Gold Fighter" when the black haired boy ask, "Him? Yeah he has golden hair but he is just a dope of an idiot."

"Hey! Shut it you Bastard!" The golden hair boy responded. Videl pinched Naruto's ear and dragged him off to interrogate him. Naruto begged for more evidence that he was not the Gold Fighter. Sakura rolled her eyes and told Videl that they didn't know anything about this man.

"See? Sakura knows I wouldn't help at the bank this morning!"

Gohan and Sasuke sighed together, "Idiot…"

Videl was puzzled to see Gohan say that, "Why do you think he is an idiot?!"

"Well I was there and you thought I was the Gold Fighter. He admitted he was there and now you will hunt him like an eagle."

Sakura nodded to confirm Gohan's analyst. "S-so…"

"Gohan."

"So Gohan-kun, you want to eat lunch with me? Us! Eat with us."

Gohan agreed as Videl was dragged away by her friends. Naruto sat back down to his instant ramen. Sakura was gushing over Gohan and Sasuke was still reading his book. "So you really are the Gold Fighter?"

"Naruto!"

"What?"

"You lowered your presence in class. My bad."

"H-how did you know?"

Naruto introduced himself for real to Gohan, "I am Naruto Uzumaki! And my goal is to become Hokage!"

"Hokage?"

Sakura appeared behind Naruto and hit him on the head. Sasuke just shook his head in disappointment. But did they really not see this coming? So Naruto explained that him, Sakura, and Sasuke were from this town not too far from East District 439. The town was called Konoha which housed a Martial Arts school called the Hidden Leaf. Gohan was pretty intrigued about them and he dreaded the next few words from his mouth.

"Do you wanna spar after school today?"

Naruto agreed and Gohan cursed his Saiyan urges. Gohan was kinda worried as well, he was pretty rusty.

* * *

Classes finished and Gohan gave Naruto directions to his house. Naruto waved and went his separate way with Sakura and Sasuke. Gohan walked towards the edge of Orange City about to fly home. He was a few feet off the ground when he heard an "AH HA!" behind him.

"Ah crap…"

Videl Satan was standing there in shock, "y-you are flying! J-j-just like Cell and those tricksters!"

Gohan's head dropped as he was in trouble now…

Videl was so flabbergasted that she demanded to know what the hell Gohan was. Gohan didn't know what to do and did another regretful promise. "I'll teach you?"

* * *

Naruto scratched his head, he swore this was the right place. Sakura was getting ticked and her patience was thin, if any. "Sakura, he said it was here!"

"Only you would mess up directions!"

"You didn't have to come, y'know!"

"Don't get snippy!"

Gohan had jogged up in an old purple gi. He laughed nervously as Sakura was punching Naruto's head while holding him in a headlock. 'She'll kill him…'

Gohan cleared his throat surprising the two. Sakura tossed Naruto aside, rambling about how nice Gohan's house was and how nice it was to be invited. Naruto mumbled something along the lines of, "No you weren't…you just followed me…"

It was faster than Gohan could keep up with, which scared him just a little, but Sakura took off her thigh-high boot and flung it at Naruto. Gohan just laughed so he wouldn't get the other boot. Literally. Sakura turned to Gohan with a light blush and giggle as she placed her index finger on her cheek cutely.

The three teens walked about a mile away from the Son house, "Mom's orders." Naruto and Gohan stretched for their little spar. Naruto was in an orange jumpsuit type of outfit that reminded Gohan a lot of training with his father. The two fighters got into their own personal stances and judged each other from a small distance. Gohan noticed that Naruto was wide open in multiple ways. Naruto saw the look of doubt on Gohan's face and preyed upon that.

They dashed at one another in totally different ways. Gohan lead with his forearm and shoulder where Naruto sprinted with his arms behind his back. The Saiyan boosted his dash as he came into close quarters with Naruto. The blonde teen floated left in mid-dash, throwing his right fist into his opponent's face. Both boys spun in a drift to face one another. Gohan would throw two punches then kick Naruto but each attack was blocked like each attack would finish Naruto off. The Saiyan threw his arm around in an attempt to clothesline Naruto. Gohan got a sense of 'play' from his sparring partner, Naruto dropped towards the ground and used Gohan's arm like the monkey bars at a playground.

Sakura could be heard, yelling at Naruto, to stop playing and wasting Gohan's time. Gohan could sense that Naruto had a lot more power than his friends, but could he refine it to over power Gohan? Gohan agreed that this was his first spar in a little over seven years. Sasuke was telling Gohan in their one class that Naruto was the failure of the Hidden Leaf Dojo and Konoha in general. Maybe it was the thrill of someone other than himself to help save the Earth from danger is what Gohan was really banking on in this 'Naruto'.

The two sparred for about another hour when a Capsule Jet could be seen in the distance. Gohan and Naruto called it quits as Videl was closing in. Naruto took off his jacket and was now in his orange pants and a white t-shirt. Gohan quickly explained to Naruto and Sakura that Videl may have caught him using "energy" after school. Naruto laughed at Gohan and Sakura sympathized, by punching him as usual.

Videl walked up to the group of three. She spotted Naruto in the same colors as the Gold Fighter, "GOHAN YOU TRAIN THE GOLD FIGHTER?!"

"Wh-what?"

"I know your dad was a past Champion, but I never would have though that you train Superheroes!"

Naruto was laughing until he caught up, "Wait, me? A superhero?"

Videl started to rant on about how her dad saved the world from Cell, and how there were other heroes from other cities that started up after that. They didn't stay long. These "heroes" would do one bust and that's about it. This got Gohan thinking about how much fun it was to 'stretch' and help others earlier that day. Maybe Bulma could whip something up?

Gohan was torn from his thoughts by Videl demanding for her lesson. Gohan asked Naruto and Sakura if they wanted to join. Sakura quickly agreed and Naruto stayed on account that Tsunade would kill him if he left Sakura all by herself. He knew she could handle herself but it was 'High Alerts' from Old Man Hiruzen that made Tsunade worry. Gohan brought them into a semi-circle. He started off with showing them a ki sphere and explaining it.

"So, ki is the physical exertion of your life force."

"What? So then how did you make that!" Videl interrupted by pointing to the ki orb.

"Well you see…its like forcing all of your energy to a single point. I learned through martial arts."

"Well 'I' know some too!"

Gohan was stumped. Naruto and Sakura looked like they knew this stuff already, especially the way Naruto fought. He asked if they could demonstrate using their 'energy' and they agreed. Sakura put her hands together with her index and middle fingers pointing up. Her left thumb latched over her right hand making the "Ram" Seal. Sakura's hands glowed a faint blue, Gohan sensed a rough nature Sakura's aura. It wasn't rough like untrained, but like how she acted towards Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was as still as stone with his hands cupped making a weird "W" type sign. There was no aura seen but everyone could feel how calm his presence became. Gohan felt this on other occasions but that was when his father would use the Spirit Bomb.

Naruto quickly dispersed his meditation and Gohan felt that calming power evaporate like oil in a frying pan when his mother would cook breakfast. Videl was astounded by Naruto's presence and sat almost like him, her hands were close to each other but not touching. She closed her eyes like Naruto did and brought forth a small orb of ki. Gohan felt this was like "his" and less like "their's".

Later on that afternoon the four teens split up into "couples" as one over joyed mother exclaimed. Videl was poking and prodding Naruto asking about how the "Gold Fighter" came to be.

"You."

"Wha-what?" Videl blushed a deep red, "d-did I inspire you so much you would take on a persona to save the city?" She quickly punched Naruto in the arm, "DON'T TAKE MY SAVES!"

"Ow! Huh? Wait no that's not what I meant! You literally made the persona and dressed me up like one of your dolls!"

Videl's blush went from her cheeks to her whole face. 'H-how did he know about my Gold Fighter order? That was a secret!'

A few feet away Sakura was asking about how Gohan learned about ki, this Cell everyone talked about, and what exactly was he. Gohan cover all the bases and questioned Sakura on her last question.

"Well I have been training under Lady Tsunade in Medical Ninjutsu. I can tell you have this "fountain of youth" about you, that's all."

"Well…I am technically half alien." Gohan replied so casually even though if this was anyone else he deny it. Sakura, and Naruto, are on a different level than any other person he has ever met. Sakura was laughing nervously as her thoughts screamed.

 _'WHAT HAVE I GOT MY SELF INTO?!'_

Gohan noticed her uneasiness and laughed. He comforted Sakura with the whole Saiyan bomb.

"Well about your ki, its odd. Its like a blessing over you guys not your physical strength."

"Oh well its actually chakra that me and Naruto use. It is when you use your stamina to draw out by fusing it with your mental prowess."

Gohan nodded as Sakura continued on about how Naruto has a secret that she doesn't even know.

* * *

The next few days were weird for Orange Star High, Videl was hanging out with all of the new students. Well except that Sasuke kid. He was weird. Videl's watch blared as she ran off to save the city. The teasing of Naruto began.

"So Naruto why won't you help you _giiiirlfriend_."

"I dunno what you mean!"

Gohan started to jump in on it too, he was actually kind of happy that there are other kids his age as strong as him and even have some wacky power too.

"You are her Gold Fight, aren't you?"

Naruto shot a finger at Gohan, "That's you and you know it!" Gohan just shrugged it off and that made Naruto just explode.

"I'M GOING SOMEWHERE ELSE, Y'know!"

"Ooooh Gohan-kun got him really riled up!"

"NO HE DIDN'T Y'KNOW!"

Sakura and Gohan laughed as Naruto stomped away like he had "saddle sores" which even got a snicker out of Sasuke. The bell rang and they all went back to their classes. Gohan asked Sakura if she wanted to join Videl in their lessons, she could learn more about Ki and he could learn about Chakra. They were comparing notes the last time they hung out and they both had fun.

Sakura would have to ask Naruto if he wanted to come as well, spend time with his girlfriend!

"She is not my girlfriend, Y'know!"

* * *

After school let out Sakura and Videl followed Gohan home, or more like Videl gave them a lift. Gohan and the girls got changed to be better equipped for "training" as Chi-Chi put it. Chi-Chi was Gohan's over bearing mother, as she looked dead into both girls' eyes and had them swear that they wouldn't mess up his studies. She left some comments in the air that signaled Sakura that Gohan lost his father in the Cell Games he told her about.

Sakura could see why his mother was "protecting" him in her own way, but Videl was bickering with the Son woman.

"You little hussy stay away from my Gohan!"

"I am not a hussy!"

"That's exactly what a hussy would say!"

"Then are you a hussy?!"

"No- wait that's not how this works! Hussy!"

Gohan was trying to separate the two but they resorted to sticking their tongues at on another. Sakura intervened on Gohan's behalf, he looked spent.

"Well actually Videl is dating the Gold Fighter, so no worries Mrs. Son."

Gohan thanked whatever deities that gave Sakura the joke to get his mother to stop arguing with Mr. Satan's daughter. Chi-Chi started rambling on how romantic it was to date a Super Hero and that she didn't even know his identity. Sakura giggled as she knew Gohan was the Gold Fighter Videl saw, but it was Naruto who became the romanticized version that Videl blushed over.

The three friends finally got to their lesson. Videl was still only able to create that marble sized ki sphere. Sakura would ask Gohan constantly the difference of bringing of "ki" and "chakra" this made Videl giggle a bit.

"Sakura, this is energy not yoga."

Gohan and Sakura both laughed at the assumption made by the privileged teen. Videl stuck out her tongue and waved the ki. Sakura understood what Gohan explained, "You have to use the energy you have gained from your years of training."

The pink haired Haruno nodded and successfully built an orb about the size of Videl's. They were ready for the next step.

Gohan started to teach them how to apply the ki they channel. Sakura was a pretty strong girl, her Master had taught her how to use chakra to enhance her strength a considerable amount. Gohan started with the flow of ki that intertwined with Videl's demands to learn to fly. Sakura listened to Gohan's words and watched Videl as she started to emit a breeze over the blades of grass. Sakura focused her energy to flow to her fist, just like Tsunade had taught her, but this was just a weak flow of her physical strength. She punched the ground and a small crater was formed. It wasn't as powerful as when she used chakra but it felt like a stronger impact.

* * *

The next morning Sakura and Sasuke went to school without Naruto. Was he even home? They both knew that Naruto lived alone he had lost his parents before he was an infant. A lot of people teased him or excluded him because of this.

Naruto wasn't at school either when the two arrived. Videl hasn't seen him neither has Gohan. Between Sakura, Gohan, and Sasuke they couldn't sense him any where. Videl pouted as she was left out of sense things.

"D-don't pout. We'll work on that tomorrow."

"You better!"

Gohan sweat dropped as Videl stormed off, "She just misses her boyfriend." Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as Sakura looked around.

"That normally sets him off. Maybe Naruto really isn't here today."

"I bet the loser fell asleep at the Ramen Shop during breakfast."

Gohan heard about Naruto's love of ramen but has yet to witness this Wonder of the World. The day turned out to be really quiet with Naruto absent.

Everyone got their first clue as to where the Uzumaki was when Videl returned from a call. "The Gold Fighter has been spotted around town saving people!"

Sakura looked at Gohan who shook his head. Videl started go on and on about how she finally got him this time.

"I don't believe it."

"Sounding like Naruto there, huh Sasuke?"

Sakura teased the Uchiha about some of his matching mannerisms with the Number One Knucklehead. Gohan finally caught Naruto's aura and his power felt higher than it did a few days ago. Where could he have been?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First thing is This is a DBZ universe story, I thought putting the Naruto characters in Gohan's school would've made that obvious. My bad some people wanna have their hands held throughout the whole thing. Also Konoha is a town not a village so think of a small city type thing. I am balancing the characters so the story will make sense, because if you did not know, this is an AU (Alternate Reality for those who need their hands held) so everything won't be the same as canon. If you did not know this is a fanfiction website so i don't own any of the series i am using or might put into this. Finally I might as well spoil the ending of this series because some people won't read the chapter after the AN.**

 **Orochimaru revives Broly, and Broly kills everyone and everything. Goku is given 12 hours in the living realm with the highest form of the Saiyans, SSSSSSSGSSSSSSSG (PM me if you want the form's full name) and Broly oneshots Goku. FIN.**

 **RATE. REVIEW. READ. TRASH Z-TARD IT. NARU-TARD IT. I do not care, have funand enjoy!. if you enjoy it glad you like it. Hate it? Not everyone is me (thank god, that make dating weird, and maybe incest-y?)**

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the Konoha's dojo, Hidden Leaf Academy, when one of his teachers appeared. The man wasn't too much older than him but old enough to have experience beyond just training. He had spiky silver hair that leaned towards the left thanks to his headband.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei."

"Yo!"

Naruto knew why he was there but didn't feel like dealing with a lecture. Kakashi's eyes narrowed to the blonde boy, "Lord Third wants to see you."

"Meh, saw that coming."

"Where did you go?"

"To train!" Naruto donned his bright smile that Kakashi should have seen through. Maybe he did. You could never tell with that mask over half of his face. Naruto bounced up and the two went to meet with Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

Naruto knocked on the wooden door before entering. An old man sat in a chair that looked to be as comfortable as a bed. "So you do have manners!" He teased the teen. Naruto rolled his eyes as the man laughed.

"What'cha need Gramps?"

Hiruzen took a long drag from his pipe like he was biding his time with the sole Uzumaki. Times have started to become dire after a long stretch. The Third Hokage needed information but didn't want to alert Naruto of the same danger that took his parents.

* * *

 _ **Around 17 Years Prior**_

 _A woman's voice rang out into the night as she gave birth. It was your average night in the town of Konoha, excluding the loudest woman in town giving birth. She was laying in her hospital bed roaring in pain. The long red locks of hair thrashed around like tendrils of a demon. This was Kushina Uzumaki, she was strong both physically and in her opinions, but this little blonde baby boy made her writhe in unimaginable pain. Her husband stood next to her, with a possible broken hand, for support._

" _Lord Fourth, your son is healthy and there were no complications."_

 _Minato Namikaze beamed in joy. His blue eyes radiated his happiness before a message in need of his attention. That was the last time anyone would see him that evening._

* * *

Naruto was puzzled at the Third's question, "N-no, I haven't been in contact with Pervy Sage. Is there something wrong?"

"…" Hiruzen sat there in silence. The situation at hand was nothing at the moment, but who knows what could happen if _he_ finds out.

"Hey Gramps if its that bad, I could go with Kakashi-sensei!"

"There is nothing wrong, its just Jiraiya hasn't shown up in awhile. No worries."

"Oh. Okay then." Naruto didn't want to doubt the Old Sarutobi but there was this little nagging sensation that told him otherwise.

* * *

Sakura and Gohan went to the same place they have been training. Sakura has improved immensely the last few lessons. She impressed Gohan by making a pretty big ki ball, but Sakura said she felt too much like Naruto holding it.

"You have raised your power quite a bit! Plus the way you use it is almost natural!"

"O-oh s-stop it Gohan-kun!" Sakura laughed as she swatted the Saiyan. "Think you are ready to spar with me? No chakra, promise."

Gohan wanted to test her advancement but she was still new to using ki. Maybe it was a bad idea and yet Gohan prepared for a fight.

"Ready when you ar-…"

The Saiyan barely dodged Sakura's foot, forcing him to catch her punch. Gohan was taken aback as the pinkette's fist pushed him back. Sakura had the fighting style of a brute with the grace of a dancer. She threw her legs around Gohan's chest in an attempt of an arm bar, but Gohan kind of swung her around. Sakura was thrown back a few meters but caught her self. Her fist gave a weak yellow glow and she punched a mini chasm under Gohan's feet. Gohan was suppose to lose his footing but he was a few inches of the ground instead.

"Wait, you can fly?!"

"Yeah, what did you think I was teaching Videl?"

"I dunno. But you can fly without any hand seals or anything?"

Gohan laughed heartily, "For the…seventh time, yes. I don't have to preform any funny hand gestures."

Sakura was curious and astounded. She wanted to fly but would she ever really need it? Probably not…

The two called it quits as Chi-Chi called for dinner. Sakura was always invited but never stayed. Chi-Chi continued to insist when the pinkette's stomach groweled, "You are staying missy, no excuses!"

* * *

Videl stood in front of the sun's path, "Sakura told me I'd find you here."

"Hm?"

Naruto stretched and yawned as the black haired girl glared at him. Naruto was missing for an entire school day leading Videl to confirm he was a hero.

"Why did you become a hero?" Videl sat next to the Uzumaki as she started to romanticize him even more.

"I'm not. I can prove it, Y'know."

Videl had the greatest idea come to mind. Naruto looked at the girl in suspicion. She grabbed Naruto by the hand and dragged him off to the center of the city. A date would bring out danger for sure!

The two teens bounced from store to store, more like it was Videl as Naruto walked a straight line with his hands behind his head.

"So do you skip your last period often?"

"No why? It seems like you do." Videl glanced at the blonde.

"I do not have an eighth period so I catch up on some sleep."

They heard some commotion coming their way when Videl saw a man run very comedically from the police.

"Stop!"

"T-T-Tobi never stops for you!" The man stopped and pointed at the two cops running after him. "Damnit!" He began running again towards Videl and Naruto. Naruto wasn't paying any attention when a stick passed by his ear. The wall in front of him burst open as a tree started to form from the stick.

The spiral masked man cheered as his attack worked, leaving a gaping hole to escape through. As this "Tobi" started to pass Naruto his arms and legs shot forward. A blue spiraling sphere was lunged into his gut. Naruto pushed the sphere and Tobi shot backwards in a rotating fashion. The Police were shocked but saw Videl beam, thanking the "Gold Fighter" they took the dazed Tobi towards their squad car.

"I knew it!" Videl bounced up and down rubbing the fact that Naruto was the Gold Fighter.

"I am not! Y'know!"

* * *

Gohan heard about the Gold Fighter's heroics and was glad that the title was officially Naruto's. One problem had arisen, Gohan was in need to be a hero. That or maybe it was reading those old manga that he gave to his younger brother, Goten. The next few days in class he started sketching costumes and names for himself.

"What the hell is _that_? _Virtuous Say-ajinn_?!"

Sakura and Videl burst out in tears, Gohan had a Saiyan armor style to his sketch. It reminded him of Vegeta's old armor. The one that Bulma found in the trash and boy was it _colorful_. Yamcha had pushed beyond the limits on fruity jokes. That or Vegeta was going to summon more Saibamen. Yamcha blamed his arrogance, which was true.

"Too much?"

The girls nodded. This was beyond too much. Gohan scrapped the piece of paper. The day was going slow when everyone started yelling out the window and cheering. Sakura looked out, seeing Naruto and Sasuke arguing. Again.

"What do you mean 'I could not beat him.' I totally did, Y'know!"

"No you didn't dope, the Gold Fighter did. And we both know who that is." Sasuke glanced at Gohan and then stared Naruto down.

"If yah wanna fight about it I will!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "you are going to lose."

"Bastard!" Naruto didn't charge Sasuke like he normally would. "You aren't worth it. It isn't like the Uchiha are any better than the 'Gold Fighter'. You said it yourself."

Sasuke moved in a blink of an eye and plunged his right fist into Naruto's gut. He followed up with a round house kick, sending Naruto into the dirt. Naruto struggled to get up when Sasuke put his foot on the Uzumaki's head. "Don't."

Naruto tripped Sasuke with his right arm, uppercutting him with his left. Sasuke glared at Naruto with red eyes, his Sharingan. Gohan was jogging towards the two to stop them from this childish fight. Sasuke saw the change in Gohan's aura as the Saiyan raised his power some. Naruto tried to tell Gohan he had this all under control, when a fist sent Naruto into Sasuke. The pinkette that socked Naruto was walking towards the two imbeciles with an evil look in her eyes.

"S-Sakura, I'm sorry!"

"…humph…"

Gohan was a little frightened at Sakura's anger. He has seen her hit Naruto plenty of times before but this was beyond their play quarrels.

"You fucking morons! What the hell are you fighting about?!"

"N-nothing anymore! See?" Naruto hugged Sasuke's neck as Sakura stomped her foot. Cracks formed into the cement as Sakura walked away.

"I head the Gold Fighter part, but what was this all about?"

Sasuke just tsk'd and walked away, Naruto waved his hand telling Gohan it was nothing important just like Sakura said, "We were being Morons that's all."

* * *

Naruto decided to train with Gohan as he taught Videl how to sense energy and life. When the blonde finally arrived Videl was half way through her training.

"Oh hey is that what Naruto feels like?!"

"W-what?"

"Your aura. I think?"

Naruto, puzzled, nodded at Videl's answer as Sakura was laughing on the ground. Gohan couldn't help but snicker at Videl's realization of what she had just said. The dark haired beauty went over to Naruto and punched his arm.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

Videl told Gohan that she couldn't train that afternoon because she was working with Naruto planning the Gold Fighter. Sakura had training with Tsunade so she couldn't hang out either. Gohan decided to visit Capsule Corp. that afternoon in hopes of Bulma helping him out. The school day was slow to Gohan as he wanted to hurry up and leave.

Of course, the last five minutes of class the teacher had to give a quiz. Gohan finished but before he turned his quiz in, he sensed Sasuke's power spike a bit. At a glance Gohan saw the same red eyes that he saw when he and Naruto fought. The were locked on to Naruto and Sasuke copied everything the blonde did. Naruto and Gohan turned their quizzes and were on their way home.

"So…Sasuke's eyes were red again. Is that anything important?"

Naruto rotated his hand sideways to replace saying "So-so" to the Saiyan. "That's Sasuke's family's great technique that cannot be beat. It copies things."

"He was staring at you pretty…thoroughly?"

"Yeah I kinda felt that. So on my quiz I wrote 'I am Sasgay' for the name. And the answers."

Naruto broke out laughing because it was only a matter of time before Sasuke found out. The two teens went their separate ways.

Gohan flew straight towards Capsule Corp. with his ideas for Bulma.

* * *

Sakura's medical training had been going better than ever. Since she was using ki for her strength she had plenty of chakra to heal and manipulate. Tsunade was very impressed, the blonde beauty had decided to train Sakura in a very different use of chakra from this point onward.

"This will be your final lesson, if you are able to master that is."

Sakura was excited and confused at the same time when Tsunade handed her a scroll. Sakura was hesitant at first but when she looked to her Master for encouragement, Tsunade just pointed to the blueish purple seal on her forehead. "D-do you really think I am ready?"

Tsunade took a sip from her cup of sake. Should she tell her why it was important to start? What path of determination would the pinkette draw from? The older woman grinned at her pupil, "We'll just go over the basics first!"

Sakura nodded and opened the scroll.

* * *

Bulma scratched her head at Gohan's proposal. _"A hero's costume that I can fit into a ring or something. You can do it right?"_ The CEO of Capsule Corp. looked at the designs Gohan had given her.

"Gohan, do I have to follow your….sketches?"

"No! Just something the flows with Great Saiya-Man!" Gohan motioned his right hand as if he was posting each word to an invisible presentation board.

"Do I wanna know where you got that ridiculous name from?"

"Saiyan and Human. I am both you know."

Bulma sighed and bit goodbye to Gohan as she went to start this project, "I don't know why I owe you this!"

"Cause of Namek remember?"

"I didn't even get to see Freeza!"

Vegeta shook his head like he had just watched his entire planet blow up, a second time. "You sit around for 7 years and now you wanna be a superhero?"

"Oh hey Vegeta!"

"Here I thought Kakarot was the clown."

* * *

Videl was floating up to where Naruto was 'meditating' at, but the look and sounds coming from the teen was more nap-like than meditation. Videl kicked the blonde awake, "we have a lot of ground to cover and not much time to cover it in."

"Do we have a project?"

"Sort of."

Videl drug the unsuspecting Naruto for a dreadful day. Shopping.

The first few stores weren't too bad. They picked out a headband, fighting tape, and this pouch bag thing that would fit onto a belt. The next store Videl picked out a glistening jumpsuit that looked like it could glow on midnight, in winter, in a dungeon.

"No."

"Aw c'moooon!"

"I'd rather die!"

"Heroes aren't suppose to die!"

"I'm out!"

"What about the cape? Naruto?"

Videl watched Naruto walk away with his hands behind his head. Videl looked at the suit again and started to laugh while paying for it. Gohan had sparked an idea in Videl, which apparently Naruto thought it was stupid.

The black haired girl started to run after the Uzumaki when she saw Sasuke catch up to the blonde.

"You moron! The teacher thinks I cheated off of you!"

"You kinda did."

"Why would I write 'Sasgay' all over the quiz?"

"Same reason as me, duh?"

Naruto laughed while Sasuke got even more angry. The two weren't prepared for the quiz and decided to play games.

"You got a zero for not turning one in!"

"Yeah, and I also didn't come out of the closet either!" The Uzumaki roared in laughter as Sasuke couldn't fire any comebacks at him. Sasuke saw Videl and tsk'd his way towards a bus home.

Naruto and Videl decided on ramen for a snack. They walked into a restaurant and placed their orders in. The couple were teased by an older waitress on how she remembers her first date in this very restaurant.

A group of men started to fire guns in the air, "Damn does this city always have over the top crime?"

"Yeah pretty much. Most of them try to draw out my dad."

Naruto and Videl got up to check the scenario. What they saw they could never forget. The Great Saiyaman.

A man clad in black spandex with a green robe that a girl would wear to seduce her boyfriend stood above the men with guns. His orange helmet was bulky and had television antennas? Naruto was crying because of laughing way too hard. Videl snickered but the moment of truth is what made the Satan girl crack. He had an intro dance!

The Great Saiyaman put his right foot on the ledge, "Citizens be not afraid!" He followed up with waving his hand like he held a banner. "The Great Saiya-Man is here!" He jumped off the roof and flipped onto the ground right in front of the crooks. His body made a Y while he ran in place. "The protector of all that is Just!" Ending in an squat while his hands made an M on his forehead.

The gang opened up a wave of bullets at the dork in a unitard. The Great Saiyaman caught every bullet fired at him and the crowd around them.

"Nice try no good…doers!"

The hero had trouble rolling his one liners off of his tongue. Naruto and Videl couldn't breath at this point. They missed the rest of Great Saiya-Man tying up the crooks for the police and then flying off.

"T…that was G-Gohan!" Videl choked out in laughter. Naruto lost it and couldn't speak for the rest of the time. They ended up at the Satan mansion when Videl apologized.

"I'm sorry. If I had known that you would look like _that_ , I would have just gotten that vest!" The two laughed when a hairy afro man flew over Naruto's head into the bushes.

"Was that a gorilla?"

"No…that is my dad…"

Naruto choked on a snicker as Videl started to blush. They bid goodbye while the great Mr. Satan groaned from the bush.

* * *

The first weekend everyone was able to hang out finally approached. The four friends decided to hang out at Videl's, to het dismay. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the picture before them. Naruto stood up like a solider the entire time. Videl's father, Hercule Satan, stood four inches away as his eyes never left the boy. Naruto didn't think he was much a threat but a dairy would tell the gorilla of a man otherwise.

"Is this about the gold suit? Cause I didn't want it. I'd bet it look good on you…"

A gravely, macho voice erupted, "I have 6."

"N-Nice. I think?"

"You questioning my fashion sense boy!"

Gohan sweat dropped at the exchange, Naruto could beat Mr. Satan but he chose to falter to this act. Sakura had tears her eyes as Naruto just stood there. So much for a relaxing day.

Videl and Sakura broke off from the men as Gohan tried to free Naruto. Videl decided to tell Sakura about the Great Saiyaman and his goofy antics. Sakura couldn't believe it until Videl's comm went off. There was a serious hold up at the city's police department. Videl "told" Naruto and Gohan about it without informing Hercule.

Sakura witnessed the most ridiculous thing in her life. Gohan threw his left arm across his chest and waved it back towards his side activating his wrist watch. He stated something about Great Saiyan man? Sakura couldn't hear over the materialization of Gohan's out fit. Naruto and Videl started to laugh as Gohan blushed under his helmet.

"Its not that funny! Is it?"


	3. Author Note

So sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooong wait. i've had some mixed ideas for BBZ and have started fresh. the ReWrite will be up by Spring Break and those who do enjoy it hope the redo. Sorry again.


End file.
